


The Next Harvest

by procrastinationfairy



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, actually there's a lot of serenity/endymion too but they're not pov characters so i left them out, aka the silmil au where serenity and endymion chose to be responsible, things still hurt but it's not as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationfairy/pseuds/procrastinationfairy
Summary: Over a hundred years ago, Princess Serenity broke off her affair with Prince Endymion in deference to her kingdom. Now, Queen Serenity XXVII has come to the realization that without aid from Earth, a famine will wreak havoc on her people. The only planet in the position to offer aid is Earth, but not everyone is on the same page.





	1. PART 1: Khione

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was the hardest ever to finish. I'm satisfied with the end product, but I deviated quite a bit from what I intended. That being said, this bang was just as fun as last year's, and I'm so pleased to have worked with yet another incredibly talented artist. Check out reni's art. (It's in this chapter, and it's so beautiful I want to cry.)

Outside of the carefully cultivated capital city, the moon was a barren land. In many ways, it reminded Khione of her home. Mercury wasn’t the most luscious of planets, rather plain and dull in most lights, but Khione could always find a beauty in the rocky terrain. It was, after all, her home, and this was the reason she found the moon’s natural scape to be comforting when she was Sailor Mercury at Queen Serenity XXVII’s side.

The simplicity of the moon was harder to take inside the city. When Serenity had written to them, she’d covered the gravity of the situation in her own brand of optimism and self-sufficiency.

 _My dearest Sailor Soldiers,_ (written only in the most even, careful strokes, which made it odd)

_The change of seasons here is set to mirror the Earth’s, but it seems our fortunes are not always aligned. Winter wishes to arrive early. I have had more than a few of our farmers report strange signs of weather, and one even believes it a blight--if only I knew what he meant. I am currently involved in investigating the matter, and soon, I believe, this trouble will be resolved._

_In other news, I believe you will soon receive a letter from a newly wed Lady of Mau. I cannot say more, for I know this lady might read this letter before she seals it, but I do have hopes of speaking with you all soon face to face. Forgive me for ending this so soon, but you are well aware of my duties. I wish you all the best._

_Ever yours under the stars,_

_Serenity the Twenty-Seventh  
Qu_ _een of the Moon_ (and this is odd as well, her solemn attempts to play the perfect queen rather than write to her friends)

Khione, like her fellow Soldiers, had expected this to be something that would pass, as most struggles did. The next letter, a terse note from the newly wed Lady of Mau, said nothing more than Queen Serenity required the presence of the Sailor Soldiers in the city. With that, Khione had packed her bags, left her home planet behind, and became Sailor Mercury once again. Now, seeing the state of the moon, Khione could only wish that Serenity had contacted them sooner.

The queen herself looked unwell, her silvery hair pinned up as perfectly as ever, her gown neatly wrapped around her body, though her pallor and the tightness in her features betrayed any hopes of appearing entirely opposed. She descended the stairs of the palace gracefully. Luna and Artemis approached behind her, solemn and gloomy in spite of their nuptials.

“Ladies, may I welcome you home to the city,” she said, stepping to approach the four. She held out her hands, and in a moment, Philyra grasped her hands and pulled her close.

“Oh, Serenity,” she said, in that tone Philyra had always used when they were young, when Serenity had stepped out of line. Those days had long since past--over one hundred years prior. Still, Serenity collapsed into Philyra’s arms and wept.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I did wrong. I thought I--”

Philyra clutched Serenity closer. Alala took a step forward. “Hush, my queen. We cannot act as children. Your duty as queen is to rise and handle the situation.”

“We have handled the situation,” Luna said calmly.

“What do you mean?” Philyra asked, lifting her head. Her fingers trailed through Serenity’s hair. “I thought we were called for counsel.”

“No,” Luna said. “Serenity has proposed an arrangement that would benefit all involved.”

This, Khione presumed, meant no one would like it. If it was universally popular, Serenity would have told them on her own. She wouldn’t have fallen into Philyra’s arms.

“An agreement with whom?” Philyra asked, eyes going a bit cooler.

Serenity pulled back from Philyra and let out a breath before pinning on a smile. Even as tired as she seemed, she could slip into her queenly persona at a moment’s notice, and with that smile, it was easy to ignore every other sign that she wasn’t in her prime. “My kingdom has long since controlled the majority of our solar system,” she said. “The only exception being Earth. As we all know, Earth is the only planet currently capable of providing all necessities for survival.”

“No,” Alala said.

“The crop grown on the moon has provided for the majority of our citizens for many years,” Serenity continued. “Without a sufficient crop, we would need to rely on Mars”-- _who hadn’t had a decent crop in just as many years_ went unsaid--“and I do not see that as an option. The Earth produces more food than they can use. We could provide . . . other resources.”

“Serenity,” Astrape spoke.

“I have reached out to King Endymion,” she said. “He and his council will arrive tomorrow. I expect we will all greet them graciously. I do not pretend that what we are giving is necessary to them. If he refuses to provide aid--”

The thought was too much for any to leave lingering. Philyra straightened her back and tightened the ribbon woven into her plait. “I understand. They must be treated with the utmost civility.”

“This is ridiculous,” Alala spat. Khione had known she would be the first to protest. She’d been the most vehement about the end. Serenity had to accept her duty, and she couldn’t abandon it for the sake of some man. If she beared some specific grievance, Khione had never known. In some ways, she always felt a little outside these women, in spite of their close friendship. Even now, she was silent while the other four debated this debacle.

“It is not your decision, Mars,” Serenity said. She lifted her chin and her hair shimmered behind her. “I have invited Endymion and his entourage, and we are striving for an agreement. This is the end of the discussion.”

It was. She was no longer a princess who had run away to Earth and fallen in love with the Terran prince. Queen Serenity XVII was a woman whose word was to be respected.

Khione, Philyra, Alala, and Astrape were only her advisors--her Sailor Soldiers. From this point on, that was what must be.

“Yes, my queen,” Mars relented.

Venus stepped in front. “Serenity, I must ask--shall we be in uniform tomorrow?”

What a question, Mercury thought. Uniforms signaled military to Terrans. In this situation, military action would have been devastating--war and a famine? A combination of tragedies was never an option.

“Yes,” Serenity said anyway. At the quirk in Mercury’s eyebrow, she added, “Endymion and his men would be most familiar with you in that form. After the initial meeting, you may dress how you please.”

“And by that, her Majesty means appropriately,” Luna interjected.

With a smile worn thin, Serenity nodded. “Of course. I trust you whole-heartedly. But this is not something I can let fail,” she said.

Mercury knew. She wanted to comfort Serenity, but she didn’t have it in her. She hadn’t even been able to comfort her when they’d spent their every day together. They separated to their own chambers until the morning.

* * *

 

Waiting on Endymion and his men to arrive was not a comfortable experience. The Sailor Soldiers entered the docking bay in their own good time. Serenity and Sailor Venus were already there when Sailor Mercury arrived. Serenity’s hair was done even more neatly than usual, pearls woven into her bangs and around her buns, catching the light and ensuring she almost glowed. The Terran group was arriving on the first day of the darkweek, and Mercury thought perhaps Serenity had done that intentionally, to ensure her skin had the extra glow. She was wearing an abnormally elaborate dress as well. Venus had not taken so much care, but she’d never needed it. Her uniform was plain, and her hair half-up, tied with that bright red ribbon of hers, and she was as beautiful as anyone could dream of being.

Somehow, they both managed to make Mercury feel inadequate and invisible in one swoop. She fussed with her hair, wondering if she should have done something extra to fix it. She kept it short for ease, but sometimes she envied her friends and their long, silky hair. If Mercury grew hers out, she doubted she’d care to style it, but something in her still cried out.

“Good morning, Mercury,” Serenity said brightly. She fussed with the pearls in her hair. Her habit of fidgeting would likely make every preparation she’d done to look put together fall apart before the end of the day. This could go well or poorly. If any of Endymion’s fond feelings remained, he might have considered any missteps endearing. If he retained any bitterness, his treatment of Serenity and thus the proceedings would be colored by his biases.

Mercury tried to console herself. He agreed to come. Perhaps that meant he intended to create an agreement.

Or perhaps his intentions were crueler. To taunt the society that had scorned the Earth for so long, now begging for his help. Maybe he would force Serenity into a marriage, as a final victory, claiming their queen for his own and installing himself as the ultimate power. That would be worrisome. Of course, if that was his aim, the Sailor Soldiers would be ready to oppose his efforts. She could only imagine what Uranus would do if she were called in to deal with this matter.

Venus was staring at her, as if she knew what was on her mind. “We have no idea what King Endymion plans to do,” she said. “It will do us no good worrying about it now.”

“You are right,” Mercury said. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

“They were kind as boys,” said Venus, and for a moment, Mercury remembered the past--when Endymion had been fresh-faced and young, and his guards equally so. There’d been no malice in their actions then. But seasons change, and boys were not men. Mercury did not know the men who were coming. Venus did not say any more on the matter, and soon, Jupiter arrived as well.

Jupiter’s presence was always soothing. She had the sort of being that was protective in all ways--warm and soft and comforting, tough and strong and defensive. She stood, rather than sat next to the others, a reminder that she was a soldier. Venus did not scold her for this, though Mercury thought she might have. This was supposed to be a diplomatic visit after all.

“Do you see them yet?” Serenity asked after a moment. She craned her head, tanned neck stretching out, as if it would help her see beyond the limitations of her eyes and the path from the Earth to the moon.

Venus replied, “Not yet,” and tossed her golden hair behind her shoulders in a swift move.

“Where is Mars?” Jupiter said, looking around.

“She will be here,” Venus said.

“Mars shouldn’t be late,” Jupiter said.

Serenity turned around. “We can’t afford a bad impression.”

Venus’s face remained neutral. “I am aware.”

“She’s not always reliable, when it comes to diplomacy,” Mercury interjected.

“Stars, I told her to--” Serenity furrowed her brow, looking a bit distressed. Venus slid closer, her heels clacking against the tile floor.

No. Those weren’t Venus’s heels.

The door opened, and Sailor Mars stepped inside. “I hope they won’t be late,” she said shortly.

“You were cutting it fine,” Venus said, lifting her chin. The two exchanged looks as they were prone to do before seeming to come to an unspoken agreement. At the edge of the city’s atmosphere dome, a small ship came into view. Mercury couldn’t see it all that well, but sliding on her goggles, she took into account the ship’s specs. It still wasn’t quite to the standards of a ship they could make, but it was certainly enough to take them to the moon.

The ship slowly approached the docking bay, and Serenity rose to her feet. Mars and Jupiter took their place just in front of her, and Mercury stepped back at Venus’s side, covering the rear.

“My friends, we are not engaging in combat,” Serenity remarked a bit dryly. “Do not look so offensive.”

Venus’s lips quirked. “You sound like your mother,” she said. Before they could speak again, the doors slid open, and King Endymion appeared.

* * *

King Endymion was much the same as he had been as a prince. At 149-years-old, he had the beginnings of lines about his eyes, but they were still warm and ocean blue. His hair was jet black, slightly wavy, neatly styled. His suit was perfectly tailored, and he moved into the room with all the grace that Serenity didn’t have. He (fortunately) approached her instead, offering his hand. She clasped it between both of hers, smiling beatifically.

“King Endymion. It is a pleasure to see you again,” she said. Something about her voice reminded Mercury of the past, a little too high, untrained. She glanced to Venus, whose lips pursed. Neither made a move to interrupt Serenity’s greeting.

“Queen Serenity,” Endymion said, having no trouble with the title. Mercury struggled to remember if he’d ever met Serenity’s mother. Perhaps he hadn’t. She had been so determined to keep them apart. “You look well. We’re honored to be invited. I have not seen the moon in--”

Their smiles faltered, and Serenity’s hands grew a bit tighter around Endymion’s. She dropped it and pulled her hands in the front of her gown, seeming to resist the urge to grab at her skirt. “We thank you for coming. May I present my Sailor Soldiers?” she said, raising one arm to gesture. “Sailor Venus, the soldier of Love and Beauty. Sailor Mars, the soldier of Fire and War.  Sailor Jupiter, the soldier of Thunder and Courage. Sailor Mercury, the soldier of Ice and Wisdom.”

Mercury followed Venus’s lead and dipped her head, one foot sliding behind the other in a half-hearted bow before she returned to her full height.

King Endymion looked between the four of them, as if he had no idea how to address them, between their history and formal introduction. He gave a slightly awkward smile, then said, “And my Heavenly Kings.

“Kunzite, the winter and the ore.” He was the leader, if Mercury remembered properly. Winter and ore seemed to be an adequate description. His skin had a bronze color, but the rest of him was cool and faded, like moondust. His uniform was accented with a steel gray, remarkably neutral. He was much unlike Venus, bright and sunny and warm. The few times Mercury remembered meeting him, he’d had a boyish sort of grin, a youthful exuberance of the carelessness and confidence over his care of Endymion. That must have faded with age, as the lines on his face were more pronounced than Endymion’s.

“Nephrite, the autumn and the flame.” This one seemed to be the second-in-command. He reminded Mercury something of Mars, with the sharpness of his eyes and the red on his uniform. His dark brown hair fell in loose waves, glints of red flashing in the light, and his skin was much the same, a warm brown like dying leaves. He gave something of a smile at his introduction, but it only made Mercury avert her gaze.

“Jadeite, the spring and the flora.” Jadeite looked younger, and he was the one Mercury remembered the least, if she’d ever seen him at all. The blue of his uniform was unfamiliar. His face was pale and smooth, a mess of blond curls pushed out of his face in a lackadaisical way. He was handsome, but something else lied beyond the surface, and Mercury wasn’t sure what. The way he addressed them was cool and detached, but she had a feeling there was more to it than that. Either he wanted to be perceived as more powerful or he had a true grievance. He wasn’t one she was keen to speak with, in any case.

Lastly, Endymion turned to his remaining man. “Zoisite, the summer and the river.” Mercury remembered him.

Zoisite was different than his peers. His hair looked soft, almost as soft as Venus’s, a few wispy strands artfully dangling across his face. The rest was pulled back into a strawberry blond ponytail. His green eyes were warm and impish, his lips in a thin smile. Mercury remembered how warm he could be, or scaldingly hot. He seemed to blow whichever way he pleased, and he’d always had something about him that caught attention. He caught hers too easily. Looking into Mercury’s eyes, he lifted his chin in a show of recognition, and Mercury turned hers instead.

“A pleasure,” Serenity said. She curtsied, skirt billowing around her. As she rose once more, she smiled, and the fading moonbeams settled around her. “I’m sure you’ve had a long journey. As I remember, your spaceships were not so swift. Perhaps you’d like to settle into your chambers?”

A needle dropped, and the smile slipped from Endymion’s face. “I believe our technology has improved,” he said. “It was only a few hours’ time.”

Serenity’s smile stiffened. “Ah. I see. Then . . . .”

“Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite, will you handle this?” Endymion said. “I would like to discuss more with Queen Serenity.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Nephrite answered. He stepped to the side with the other two, Kunzite taking a step to follow his king.

“Jupiter, Mercury, take them to the guest wing,” Serenity said. Mercury lifted her head and glanced to Mars before she shook off the thought.

“Mars, would you fetch the Ambassadors of Mau?” Venus interjected as she slid behind Serenity. Mars looked eager for a chance to be anywhere but there, and she was the first to leave, without a proper dismissal.

“King Endymion, this way, if you please. I’ll take you about the palace,” said Serenity. Normally, she would have headed straight to the gardens. Mercury wondered if they had been affected by the blight as well.

Only Jupiter and Mercury remained. The Heavenly Kings regarded them for a moment, as if waiting for something to say. Jupiter remained solemnly silent, and Mercury’s throat burned.

“The chambers?” Zoisite prompted finally. He shifted to one hip, glancing back at the docking bay behind them. “Must we retrieve our belongings ourselves?”

“The servants are bringing them,” Jupiter replied, turning on her heels as a few servants drew the luggage from the ship. Mercury rushed to her side, holding her arms stiff as she tried to recreate the same sort of professionalism. After a moment, a few other footsteps cluttered the air, and they took to the halls.

They were nearly to the guest wing when someone finally spoke.

Art by renimilchstrasse ([Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/renimilchstrasse))

“I don’t believe I’ve ever been a guest of the moon,” said Zoisite. Mercury turned to look at him, and he gave a swift grin, looking every bit as breathtaking as he had when Mercury had been younger. She recalled the times they’d met during Serenity and Endymion’s affair. He’d always tried to get her to speak. It was too boring to stand around and wait, and he had no interest in watching every action his prince took with his lover, apparently. Mercury had always blushed and toyed with her computer instead. The attentions of a boy were overwhelming for a girl who had never had the opportunity to entertain the notion of romance, even if a relationship between the two would be have had as devastating results as Endymion and Serenity’s. Now, the attentions of a man, or the notion of attentions from a man, were still flustering.

“Th-then we welcome you,” she stuttered out. At least one of the other Heavenly Kings laughed, and she turned her head instantly. There was a reason Mercury wasn’t in charge of many diplomatic functions, but she hadn’t thought she’d been that bad. She wasn’t a child anymore. Speaking to a handsome man shouldn’t have made her speak like that. Besides, it was rather rude of the Terran men to laugh at her for that.

Zoisite wasn’t like the others. He smiled when she snuck a glance, and he said, “It is an honor, to be hosted by a beautiful queen and her equally lovely guards.”

Was that comment directed at her? Jupiter was there as well, and of course she was beautiful. She stood so tall and dignified, her hair billowing in her ponytail, her eyes sharp and warm. But, surely, Mercury had been the one to speak . . . .

She didn’t allow herself time to dwell on the thought. They’d arrived at the chambers that had been prepared.

“You may use these rooms for the duration of your stay. The palace staff will clean daily, and you only need call if something arises. Please, enjoy your stay,” said Jupiter, with a half-bow. Nephrite stepped into the room first, Jadeite following him. Zoisite was last, and he paused, looking at Jupiter for a moment.

“Thank you for your assistance. A woman like you must have many things better to be doing. I think we can manage from here.” He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, and Jupiter stiffened, as if unsure whether she should pull away or allow it. She must have elected to do the latter, under Serenity’s orders of being polite, as she said nothing when Zoisite turned and entered the room as well, shutting the door behind him.

Art by renimilchstrasse ([Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/renimilchstrasse))

“Is that it?” Jupiter remarked. She looked to Mercury and softened almost to Astrape, losing every hint of her soldier persona. “I’m glad. I don’t much want to deal with Terrans today.”

Mercury nodded, glancing back to the door, and followed Jupiter back down the hall. “What shall we do now?” she asked.

“I think we should return to our own chambers until Serenity summons us,” Jupiter replied. “I doubt we’ll find much time to ourselves until this ordeal is over. I still need to finish that book you lent me.”

Book? Mercury had entirely forgotten about that book. She’d been far more distracted by strawberry blond curls and green eyes.


	2. PART 2: Tsisch'ili

Nephrite had never imagined that a day would come where Queen Serenity came crawling to Earth for him. Granted, it wasn’t the old queen, the one who had scorned them for so long, but her daughter, and she had still not set foot on Earth, just sent a vague letter offering a mutually beneficial arrangement. But the fact remained that the moon had recognized a need only the Earth could fulfill, and when the tables turned like so, it was far too easy to feel smug.

“We must treat Queen Serenity with respect,” Endymion had told them, in that way only men in love could do. Endymion professed that he no longer held a torch for the woman who had broken his heart, but Nephrite knew better. He spoke of her with a fondness, his eyes as dark and expressive as the sea. He ignored the words of all his advisors and endeavored to come to her aid. “It was the right thing to do,” he said, but whether that had any bearing on his decision was of little matter. He’d ensured he would find his way into her presence. That told Nephrite all he needed to know.

In spite of his reservations towards the matter, Nephrite had to admit approaching the moon was quite the sight. The windows at the rear of the vessel displayed a view of the Earth behind them, all blue and green and gold with clouds glimmering around the globe. It only cemented Nephrite’s thoughts that they were fortunate to live on such a beautiful planet. Lunaiads may have had that view everyday, but Endymion’s people lived amongst that beauty. And what did they have? The pale, dusty land that lied ahead of them.

“The moon is lovely,” Endymion said. Nephrite bit back a scoff.

“Let’s hope it remains lovely for our stay,” said Jadeite.

“We’ll be arriving during what Queen Serenity describes as the ‘darkweek,’” Kunzite noted, flipping through the letters he’d deigned important to bring.

“She told me about it when . . . .” Endymion paused and started over. “The darkweek is part of the moon’s cycle. Their weeks are equivalent to two of ours. There’s the darkweek and the lightweek.”

Jadeite made a face. “Why wouldn’t we come during the lightweek?”

Endymion kept his expression cool as he turned back into his seat, looking more like the king he was instead of a child on his first space trip. “Queen Serenity requested--”

“Why do we have to listen to any of her requests?” Jadeite wondered. “She’s the one who requires something of us. Endymion, why should we acquiesce to anything? Should we forget everything they did to us in the past? After all this time, we’re supposed to--”

“Jadeite,” Kunzite interrupted, playing Endymion’s backbone once more.

Jadeite exhaled. “Don’t pretend none of you agree,” he said, looking specifically to Nephrite. Nephrite looked away. What he felt was irrelevant. They’d all made their opinions known once. Endymion had still chosen the moon. Speaking up now would be disrespectful at best. But then Jadeite had always been a bit disrespectful.

Endymion had a soft spot for that sort of disrespect. “Don’t think I am betraying my people. I will not agree to a deal that’s to our disadvantage,” he said after a moment. “But I am a monarch. I can imagine how Queen Serenity is feeling. Offering her a bit of control is a kindness.”

“And you are always so kind,” Zoisite remarked. Jadeite cracked a smile.

“Will you always be children?” Kunzite lamented, his face stern as it normally was when he was playing the role of the leader. Nephrite wondered if Zoisite or Jadeite would try to get him to crack as well. He wouldn’t loosen up until he was certain they were safe, Nephrite was sure. Kunzite had always been like that.

“After all these years, you still ask that question,” Zoisite sighed, shaking his head.

Kunzite’s lips grew tighter. “I should have been able to stop asking a hundred years ago.”

“Hush,” Endymion said, rising from his seat. His cape trailed behind him, dark like the sky around them. Ahead, the dome over the city on the moon glowed, a lone light on the dark side of the moon. It flickered in and out, bright then dim, with a warm light that reminded Nephrite of the fireflies he used to catch as a child. The lights in the ship were much sharper, a stark white, while the moon glowed a silvery yellow.

The Earth it was not, but perhaps the moon had some beauty. Nephrite exhaled. He might as well give it a shot. There was no turning back.

They’d arrived.

* * *

Exiting the ship was an ordeal, with palace servants darting around them to take care of their ship and escort them out and presumably check that they were who they’d claimed to be. If Nephrite had thought there was a beauty to the moon, it was absent in the docking bay, all stark gray and cold. He wasn’t sure how long they lingered there before they were allowed to approach the actual entrance to the dome, but finally, the doors opened, and Endymion led the way into the city.

In front of them, Queen Serenity and her guardians waited. Serenity looked much the same as ever, perhaps a bit sharper in the face and softer in body. The dull gray of the moon was a soft silver on her, and she lit up the room like the moon did back on Earth. Looking at Endymion, he was enthralled once again. Wasn’t it the moon that was supposed to orbit the Earth? Nephrite shook his head and forced himself back to attention.

“We thank you for coming. May I present my Sailor Soldiers?” said Serenity, lifting an arm as she gestured to the women beside her. “Sailor Venus, the soldier of Love and Beauty.”

Nephrite remembered Venus. She’d come to Earth the most of any of the Sailor Soldiers. Back then, she’d been gorgeous, though little more than a girl. Now, she stood tall as a woman, that inexplicable beauty from her youth compounded by her experience. Perhaps it was part of her powers. She’d never used any of her powers around any Terrans, at least not to Nephrite’s knowledge. If she was the soldier of Love and Beauty, then surely that meant something. Venus acknowledged the introduction gracefully, one long leg slipping behind her as she half-bowed, lifting her head as she rose, red lips in a slow smile that could make anyone’s heart beat a little faster. Serenity took no note of this as she continued.

“Sailor Mars, the soldier of Fire and War.”

Ah, Mars. She held the power of fire as well. That explained the sort of affinity Nephrite had always felt towards her, though he’d never dared strike up a conversation. She was only a little taller than the queen, but she seemed more, with sleek dark hair framing her figure. The bow she made was terse, and she was back to her full height within seconds, her violet eyes flickering between the Heavenly Kings as if searching.

“Sailor Jupiter, the soldier of Thunder and Courage.”

Jupiter looked just a bit kinder, though her height and expression aided in her authority. Nephrite had seen her a few times as well, and she’d been more relaxed in youth, though still tall and muscular. If anything, she’d grown a bit, leaving her figure even more intimidating. Nephrite understood that if she moved to attack, she’d be formidable, but it was difficult to perceive her as scary when he remembered showing her the roses on Earth. When she bowed, it was more graceful, a full display of the control she had over her body. It was no wonder Serenity’s guardians were rumored to be great beauties.

“Sailor Mercury, the soldier of Ice and Wisdom.”

If Nephrite had met Mercury more than once, he’d never paid her much attention. She was meek as mouse, small and thin, the only thing vibrant about her the uniform and hair. Even then, she made a talent of blending in. She didn’t have the distinction of overt beauty that her companions did, but there was a softness in her features that made her seem warm in spite of her title.

Endymion began to speak then, introducing the Heavenly Kings in kind.

Serenity smiled. “A pleasure.” She gave a smooth curtsy, something vastly different from the young woman Nephrite remembered racing barefoot through the Terran gardens. “I’m sure you’ve had a long journey. As I remember, your spaceships were not so swift. Perhaps you’d like to settle into your chambers?”

Nephrite looked to Endymion. That dopey look in his eyes faltered, as if he’d only just realized that the Lunaiads considered themselves superior. “I believe our technology has improved,” he said. “It was only a few hours’ time.”

Serenity noticed the affront a bit too late. “Ah. I see. Then . . . .”

“Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite, will you handle this?” Endymion said. “I would like to discuss more with Queen Serenity.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Nephrite dived in. He stepped to the side, Zoisite and Jadeite falling in line behind them. Kunzite moved with Endymion, the unspoken order clear.

“Jupiter, Mercury, take them to the guest wing,” Serenity said. Nephrite looked back to those two--the tall one and the meek one. That presumably meant Serenity wasn’t assuming they posed a threat, though whether that was an underestimation or a move towards ameliorating interplanetary relations was yet to be seen. For Endymion’s sake, Nephrite would try to believe the latter, but considering that look the tall one gave him, he had his doubts.

Serenity was still speaking, and she turned to Endymion, again with that smile that had always enchanted him. “King Endymion, this way, if you please. I’ll take you about the palace.”

Nephrite knew Endymion would fall right back into her hands. He was too starry-eyed to do anything but fall for a woman who looked like the night sky herself. He sighed, almost forgetting the mission they had been given until Zoisite spoke up.

“The chambers?” Zoisite shifted his weight to one hip, eyes turned toward the docking bay. “Must we retrieve our belongings ourselves?”

Jupiter lifted her chin, eyes sharply green, and for a moment, they made Nephrite miss the Earth, though they hadn’t been gone long at all. “The servants are bringing them.”

She and Mercury walked briskly through the halls, clearly well acquainted with all of the passage ways. Much like many of the castles on Zoisite’s territory at home, the palace’s halls looked far too alike for Nephrite’s comfort. Navigating anywhere would be a trial. He noted any slight differences in the decor as they walked through, paying close mind to each varying path. If they were allowed to explore, he would have much ground to cover.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever been a guest of the moon,” he heard Zoisite say beside him. Nephrite turned to look at him. Small talk? Alright, it was probably necessary, since Endymion wanted them to play nice. But then again--no, Zoisite was never about small talk. He was about attention, and Sailor Mercury looked ready to give it to him in plenty.

Poor girl.

“Th-then, we welcome you,” she said, and Jadeite stifled a laugh, clearly sensing what Nephrite had already seen. If it wouldn’t have drawn more attention, he would have shot Jadeite a look. Laughing at one of Queen Serenity’s soldiers? What was that? They were far too old to be making mistakes like that, and if either Endymion or Kunzite had been around--

Then again, perhaps he should have done something, as Jupiter turned her eyes onto him, a recognition that he was in charge of the other two. Something in her eyes, those lovely green eyes, said, “ _Never insult my friends._ ”

“It is an honor, to be hosted by a beautiful queen and her equally lovely guards,” Zoisite said, and Nephrite relaxed. At least one of them had decent manners. Flirting wasn’t ideal, in Nephrite’s books, but it had eased the tension. Jupiter seemed less likely to maim one of them now that she could be assured Mercury wasn’t being slighted.

Jadeite, looking properly abashed, bit his tongue and said nothing else. Ahead of them, Jupiter stopped abruptly.

“You may use these rooms for the duration of your stay. The palace staff will clean daily, and you only need call if something arises. Please, enjoy your stay.” She finished this speech with a short bow, her green eyes flashing up like lightning. Nephrite remembered thunderstorms he’d seen as a child, where the lightning would illuminate the sky in a trail cool green clouds. He’d always liked thunderstorms and how the world seemed different amidst the clamor of the sky. He’d liked to run around and feel the ground grow muddy underneath his feet, torrential and dark but not gloomy.

Had he been staring at her? Nephrite couldn’t tell. He stepped into the room and tried to put Sailor Jupiter out of his mind.

* * *

“It’s hard to believe it has been so long since I last saw Serenity,” Endymion said that evening. They were resting in the common room, or rather waiting for the evening to end. The day had passed in the same vein as all diplomatic missions, save for Endymion’s dreamy eyes. Nephrite peered over at him from his chair, turning the book he’d brought with him over in his hands. He’d hoped to get some stargazing done at some point on this trip; after all, how many chances are there to take a look at the stars from another vantage point? Kunzite had said a few words that accounted for all the men to stay in for the evening.

“Is that so?” Kunzite asked. He moved his mouth around his words so slowly that they sounded more casual than they were. Kunzite had always had a talent of doing that. Even before they’d all grown more committed to their duties, he’d mastered an art of seeming relaxed when at full attention.

“She’s just as beautiful as when we last met. Or more so--after all, we were only--isn’t it hard to believe it’s been so many years?” Endymion had always been the type to gush about women and men who caught his attention. Nephrite remembered far too well the last time he’d spoken like this about Serenity, as if she were a goddess descending to Earth, gracing him with her presence.

He shook his head and fiddled with the page of the book in his hand, noticing he’d made a small crease and smoothing it out immediately. “Endymion, you must remember why it has been so long.”

The room grew quieter at this reminder. It was the sort of subject they never broached anymore, simply because it upset Endymion so greatly, and none of them cared to upset him at all. What was past was past, and he couldn’t reunite with the lover of his youth.

Had that been one of the reasons he’d tried to catch up to the moon’s standards? Their lifespans had lengthened, their technology had advanced, and now the moon was in need of their aid. Nephrite had wondered if it might be a pride thing when Endymion had first taken the crown, a need to establish that Serenity and her kind were not superior. But if that wasn’t the case, had it always gone back to Endymion and his need to look upwards?

“She has not been unkind,” said Endymion once the room had been quiet for a few moments. “She was never-- Even when she told me-- It wasn’t out of cruelty. She didn’t _want_ to--”

“I don’t see any reason to fall into their traps again,” Jadeite spoke. He sprawled himself across one of the sofas, his uniform sloppily unbuttoned. “Serenity may have invited you for negotiations, but I wouldn’t put it past her to push further. What if she asks you to marry her? Would you say no? You know they’re matriarchal. Perhaps she’d take your throne, and--”

Zoisite made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan. “We have been on the moon for less than a day. Could you reserve your judgments?”

“Could you refrain from flirting with her guards?” Jadeite replied.

Zoisite’s eyes flashed open. “Flirtation is harmless. It’s disarming, and I think we can learn plenty from them. It wouldn’t have been necessary, either, if you hadn’t--”

“Boys,” Kunzite said in the same he’d used to speak when they were acting up. They both quieted.

Endymion let out a breath from his seat. “I don’t believe Serenity invited me under false pretenses. The moon must need our assistance.”

“He’s right. They’re too prideful to ask unless--” Nephrite hesitated. _Unless circumstances were dire_.

Kunzite spoke again, ever the voice of reason between all of them. “If the moon is truly in danger, then the only thing we can do is provide assistance. Any personal feelings must be left behind.”

Personal feelings should have been left behind long ago. Endymion and Serenity were only adolescents when they’d fallen in love. It was the sort of tragic love affair that could capture any romantic’s attentions for its duration, but it shouldn’t have been anything that lasted. Nephrite feared that his suppositions on the matter were nowhere near correct.

“We will have plenty of time to discuss the situation later,” said Endymion as he pushed himself out of his chair. “Perhaps we should sleep. I think it’s time for rest. It feels like it is.”

“The darkweek is said to affect those from regions with regular day cycles more greatly,” Nephrite reminded. “You must be careful not to sleep too late.”

Endymion smiled, looking a bit younger for once, the same way he had been when Nephrite had wanted to prevent his heartbreak but known that heartbreak was inevitable. It had been _better_ that way, to do it early, before they fell any further. “I shall try. Good night, men.”

Nephrite tried to focus on his book again, but it seemed futile. The moon brought back all of the past, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Jupiter and her eyes. He remembered her, but he didn’t remember her like that. He couldn’t put his finger on what had changed, but he knew that whatever had transpired in the years since their last meeting must have been great.

What was it she had said that one day?

_“I wish we had flowers at my home.” Jupiter was young, thin, with wild curls, a wildflower Nephrite had called her. She seemed to greatly enjoy that moniker. “Jupiter is mostly uninhabitable. We live on the satellites, and the planet itself is only for--”_

He couldn’t remember most of that conversation. Wildflower, though. He’d forgotten about that until now. That smile she’d given him, like a blessing. He sighed. If that was how Serenity had looked at Endymion, he could almost understand why he followed her around without any question. 


	3. PART 3: Philyra

As the leader of the Sailor Soldiers, Queen Serenity XVII’s guardians, Philyra of Venus was very used to playing roles. When Serenity had been younger, she’d needed an older sister to keep her in line, someone who would remind her of the path she was meant to take as a princess, someone to provide guidance and comfort when necessary, and someone stern, as all of the mentor figures in Serenity’s life at that point were wont to be. 

At this age, Serenity no longer needed that role. The firm hand in her life came only from Luna, and Philyra was content to leave it at that. It was freeing to be allowed to be more than just Sailor Venus

Philyra knew the possibility that she’d be called back to Serenity’s side was always present. It wasn’t as if she’d been entirely freed of her duties when Serenity had come of age. But it was different to be playing more the role of advisor to a friend than a caregiver to a child.

“Agh, why does my mouth move faster than my mind? Endymion must despise me!” Serenity cried as she flopped down onto her bed, burying her face in one of the many pillows surrounding her. When they were younger, Venus would have scolded her for doing that in one of her nicer gowns, but now it was mostly amusing. Luna would have found Serenity's childlike behaviors unbecoming of a queen, but Serenity was not the same sort of queen as her mother. Venus did not find that to be a bad thing. “I truly didn’t mean anything by it! It was just-- I had planned so many things to say, and then he arrives and he’s even handsomer than when we parted--”

“I’m glad we already dined,” Mars interjected, a snide curl of her lips directed at her queen. Serenity, lifting her head from the bed, narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, and Mars mimicked her expression.

“You have no heart,” Serenity sniffed, dramatically turning onto her back.

Mars rolled her eyes. “Not my domain. Not my problem.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t so terrible, Serenity,” Jupiter assured. She lowered herself onto the bed beside her queen, beginning to pull the pearls out of her hair before they were broken. Each long strand was tangled, but Jupiter's fingers moved deftly to avoid that. “Endymion has never been anything but kind. He knew you well, when we were young. He knows you wouldn’t mean anything by it.”

With a sigh, Serenity began to assist her in the task until her silvery hair was loose about her shoulders. “Oh, but I should have. Not-- mean to insult him, just-- I shouldn’t have misspoken. I should have been more eloquent.”

“There is nothing we can do about it now,” Venus assured, bouncing onto the other side of the bed, sandwiching Serenity between the two of them. “Dearest, your only options are this: try to play the perfect queen or use your feminine wiles to convince Endymion to do whatever you please.”

“My . . . feminine wiles?” Serenity repeated, cheeks a bit pink. Across the room, Venus saw Mercury blushing as well, thought she raised her book to hide it. 

Venus smiled, pleased at the reaction she was receiving. “Yes, my darling. You must draw him close when you meet, assure him that your feelings have not faded,” she drawled, pushing Serenity down onto the bed. Beside them, Jupiter began to giggle, ruining Venus’s effect--not that it mattered too much. Serenity squirmed and laughed before she could finish.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you,” she sighed, looking far too wistful for Venus’s peace of mind. 

“We are always at your service,” Venus reminded as she released Serenity from her grasp. “If you ask us to come, we will come.”

Serenity sighed. “I know, I--” She paused. “It just seems a shame that the only time your presence is required is when . . . .”

“You can’t fret about this, Serenity. There is nothing else to be done,” Jupiter assured, lying down beside her. The bed was large enough to hold all five of them at once, if they tried, but Venus didn’t think Mars would be coerced into the attempt this evening. It had been far too long since the five of them had been together, and Venus wanted to echo Serenity’s feelings. It seemed too trivial in this situation. She chose to turn the subject to something even more inconsequential.

“You are right, Serenity,” she said. “Endymion has aged well. As have all his men.”

Mercury squeaked from her seat and covered her face even more. Mars scoffed, and Jupiter tightened her grip around Serenity’s waist.

“Endymion’s men,” said Jupiter. “I don’t trust them. We cannot be sure their guidance will be to our benefit. We know their choices in the past--”

“Are irrelevant to the matter at hand,” Venus interjected, eyes calmer for this business. “As you’ve said, there is nothing we can do to change our circumstances. I merely wish to discuss their appearances. You cannot tell me you took no notice.”

Jupiter was silent. Mars curled her lips.

“ _ I _ didn’t,” she said.

Venus turned over to look at Mars. “You, my dear, are a liar.”

Mars’ nostrils flared, and she leaned forward, the fabric of her nightgown fluttering around so quickly that Venus wondered if they could crackle like a fire. “Why would I take notice of any of those men? They are . . . nothing. They are--”

“Jadeite looked well,” Venus said, purely for the reaction.

“Which one is he again?” Mars asked. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking indignant and cool, as if she were entirely unbothered. Venus knew it would only take a little more to set her top off. 

“I must agree with Mars,” Jupiter said. “There is no need to discuss Endymion’s men. They will be gone as soon as he is, and . . . .” She paused, and Venus considered her for a moment. They had all had their feelings in the past, but they all knew there were other concerns that came first. Too many things had stood in the way of an alliance between the Earth and the moon, and they had their place at Serenity’s side. It was their duty to support Serenity’s decision. When Serenity had wept her last tears over the tragic ending to her dalliance, Venus had put aside all of her fond feelings of the Terrans and returned to the moon, never to consider that short time again.

The others must have similarly compartmentalized the situation, but they’d never discussed it. It had been an unspoken rule: leave the Earth to the Earth. But now the Earth was here, and Venus thought it useless to ignore what was already changing.

“Your mother is no longer in charge. Much of the older generation has retired from their political positions. Serenity, the ones in power are no longer the same ones who forbid contact,” Venus said, turning onto her stomach and lifting her head. From the window, she could see the lights of the city glittering all around, reflected back by the dome. Even in the darkweek, it was never dark inside of the city. “In fact, by opening up negotiations with Earth, you’ve opened opportunities for international marriages. It wouldn’t be remiss for someone of high status to marry a Terran.”

Serenity was flustered by the thought, and she placed a hand on her chest, staring up at the ceiling. “You don’t mean to imply . . . .”

“A match would not necessitate royalty,” Venus continued. “As I recall, one of us had a particularly strong attachment to the Earth as well--”

The flame from the fire suddenly flashed higher, lighting up the room in red and orange hues. Mars was staring at Venus as if daring her to speak another word. Venus had no fear. Mars would never make a move to attack, in spite of what she tried to portray.

“I am merely stating options,” she said. “We are no longer confined by our elders.”

“Perhaps our elders kept us separated for a reason,” Mars replied.

Venus didn’t bother to respond. She knew Mars would take nothing of what she said to heart. She was on the defense.

“We are having a banquet for the arrival tomorrow evening, yes?” Mercury spoke up, setting her book aside on the table and moving to sit on the end of the bed. Venus sat up and reached to pull her into an embrace. Mercury huffed with that soft laugh of hers.

“Yes,” Serenity said, her eyes falling closed. “The banquet . . . . Oh, what dress shall I wear?” She jerked up, but Jupiter pushed her back down to the bed.

“Rest, Serenity. You may think of that in the morning. All of your dresses are lovely,” she assured in that motherly voice only Jupiter had mastered. Venus thought it was a shame that she, like all of them, was still single. She so clearly longed to be a mother, and she would be the kindest. 

But Jupiter was right. It was late, and they all needed to retire. Pressing a kiss into Serenity’s hair, Venus left the room.

* * *

 

As the leader of the Sailor Soldiers, Venus had more than a few duties about the palace when she was around. While it hadn’t been much in recent years, she hadn’t forgotten how to go about them. She had forgotten just how loud the palace could be. 

Unlike her mother, Serenity wasn’t overly fond of having a house of constant courtiers in and out. Those who stayed in the palace were there for a reason. In Venus’s mind, this was one of Serenity’s attempts at keeping control. There were too many of those in her mother’s court who remembered her as a child, rambunctious, loud, high-spirited. The image she tried to portray as queen wasn’t easily reconciled, and Serenity hated to be patronized. When everyone remembered Queen Serenity the XXVI as beautiful, calm, serene, her daughter--more relaxed, light-hearted, simple--had a tough act to follow. Serenity wasn’t a bad queen, but she was young. Placing all the power in the hands of a woman who had all the fear of failing and none of the experience to know how to handle it--Venus pitied Serenity in a lot of ways.

Even without the courtiers, though, the palace seemed lively. Luna and Artemis had been wise enough to organize an itinerary for the Terrans, but that meant they were out of the guest wing and about the palace. That also meant that the palace servants were atwitter. Understandably, as they were attractive men. Especially Kunzite, Venus mused, her lips curling into a smile as she turned the corner. Kunzite, who was standing right there--ah. Venus had thought he planned to accompany Endymion throughout the day. This was not in her plans.

“Good morning, Lord Kunzite,” Venus greeted, shifting into a brief bow. “How are you enjoying your stay? I hope everything is to your satisfaction.”

Venus’s memories of Kunzite were simple, romanticized. He’d been a boy a few years older than Endymion and Venus herself. He’d discarded parts of his uniform each time he escorted Endymion to the spot where he met Serenity, looking less regal and rigid and more like a child--no, not a child, but a young man, carefree and everything Venus had wanted so desperately. It had been an admiration founded on both infatuation and envy, and Venus had set it to the side long ago, well aware there was nothing to come of it but what she would make. Under Serenity’s rule, Venus had more freedom, to be more open, to take lovers if she wished. In some ways, she thanked Kunzite for the insight into who she wanted to be.

The man who stood before her reminded Venus little of the boy she’d adored. His eyes were stern and cool, mostly gray with a hint of green if she looked closely enough, with lines that reflected an age far greater than he was. He was still handsome, no doubt, but the little remaining softness in his features from childhood had disappeared, leaving only solid lines on his dark skin. The light hair that had seemed mystical when he was young looked more like a sign of age. He looked haggard and overworked, and he was talking, and Venus was not listening.

She covered her mouth with her hand, a white glove to erase any signs of amusement at herself. “Pardon?”

“Sailor Venus, your queen’s intentions cannot be hidden,” he said--repeated?--those gray-green eyes locked onto Venus’s. Something about his tone put Venus at unease. She shifted her footing, straightening just a little more. She could not make herself nearly as tall as he was, but she could make herself look firmer.

“My queen has stated her intentions,” she said calmly, all traces of humor gone from her face. "I don't understand what intentions she could be hiding."

"Do not pretend with me. We both know you're more cunning than you display."

Venus bristled, lifting her chin. Cunning was a compliment, but she didn't care for the way he was speaking of that. "Is that so? Perhaps I'm not, as I can't imagine what you mean by any of this."

Kunzite lifted his chin, the lines of his jaw and neck sharp. "I am not blind. Neither is Endymion. We both know what your queen intends by inviting this party to the moon."

“We intend to cultivate a better relationship with the Earth. After all these years, this is overdue."

A vein on Kunzite’s forehead twitched at the word “relationship”. “I am not convinced that any relationship would be beneficial on our part,” he began.

“The Earth has long since made its desires to connect to the moon known,” she countered.

“Those desires are a product of the past. If the Earth reconsiders--”

Venus furrowed her brow. “What is there to reconsider? The moon offers many resources the Earth has not had access to--”

“The Earth has done quite well without anything the moon offers,” Kunzite replied, some emotion slipping into his voice. His lips tightened. “The time for this involvement has long since passed--”

“Now is the time to reconsider the possibilities,” Venus said. This conversation needed to end. If this was the man whispering in Endymion’s ear, Venus needed to warn Serenity. How long had he intended to fell the negotiations?

“There is nothing to reconsider! Far too much has changed to return to the past,” Kunzite said. He spoke so emphatically that Venus had to pause and reconsider what his words meant.

Suddenly she felt that they had been having different conversations.

“Lord Kunzite,” she exhaled, a heartbeat or two passing as she considered what response was necessary, “these negotiations are meant to benefit both the Earth and the moon.”

“The moon has need of the Earth. That is the only reason we have been invited,” he replied.

“Perhaps the Earth has need of the moon.”

Kunzite scowled at the thought. “No. But the Earth might be persuaded--”   


“Whatever decision is made is not up to us. We can only provide our opinions. And our opinions are not infallible, Lord Kunzite.” Venus pressed her lips together and lifted her eyes back to his. “I trust that Serenity and Endymion are both wise enough to consider all possibilities before they make a decision. And once they have made theirs, there is nothing more we must do but support it.”

Kunzite did not step back, though for a moment he seemed to consider it. “I came to you as I remember you to be reasonable. Am I mistaken?”

“I am reasonable,” she said. “I know my place, and I know what purpose I serve. I do not intend to overstep my bounds. Do you, Lord Kunzite?”

“Sailor Venus,” he started once more, but he stopped, sinking into himself as he turned on his heels. “Excuse me. I was looking for the library before we met. I must return to my task.”

As he walked away, Venus reconsidered him once more--infuriating or pitiable? She wasn’t sure.

* * *

 

The decision to have a banquet came down to two facts: Serenity loved to eat, and Serenity loved to dance. A banquet combined the two in the best of ways, and when the evening arrived, Venus saw that her queen’s eyes had filled with a light much like she’d carried in her youth.

She remembered what Kunzite had said about the past. It wasn’t her place to intervene by any means, but maybe he was right. Maybe these negotiations were stirring up something everyone thought had been laid to rest. Except Venus had never been convinced that it had. When Serenity made the decision to break off her affair with Endymion, she’d stopped speaking of the Earth entirely. She didn’t sit at the window for hours, gazing down at the planet under orbit. She didn’t even wander off during lessons as she used to. For a while, she’d become the model princess, and that had broken Venus’s heart. Serenity’s heart had been broken of her own volition, but it didn’t erase the ache. Eventually, Serenity had perked up, almost returned to her usual self, though her focus on her future as a monarch didn’t falter. She never mentioned her intentions to draw the Earth into some sort of agreement, but every time the Earth was mentioned in discussions, Venus always thought she saw something in Serenity’s eyes--something like the way she looked now.

“I wonder what we’ll be having this evening,” Serenity murmured to Mars.

“Didn’t you choose the menu?” Mars asked.

Serenity beamed. “I’ve forgotten what I chose. It’s like a surprise.”

Mars flashed her a look before shaking her head and turning away. She’d been particularly moody since they returned to the moon, so Venus paid her no mind. They filed into the banquet and took their usual seats, Serenity at the head of the table and Luna to her left. A place had been set for Endymion at her right, his men falling down the line on that side of the table, with Artemis at the other end and the Sailor Soldiers on the opposite side.

“This is not good,” Mars muttered, eyeing Serenity and Endymion at the end of the table. “Why are they seated side by side?”

“To foster negotiation,” Venus replied, voice soft. Her eyes skipped over the men on the opposite side, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite down the line. She ensured her voice would not carry beyond Mars to her right. “The more they converse, the more likely this agreement is.”

Mars exhaled, her nostrils flaring. If it wasn’t so disrespectful, Venus thought she would have crossed her arms over her chest. As it was, she made a haughty lift of her chin, determinedly keeping her eyes on a vase between Nephrite and Jadeite. Nephrite took no notice of Mars’ actions, engaged in a light conversation with Luna. Jadeite most definitely took notice of Mars, with his lips pursed, ears bright red.

Venus was so glad they weren’t seated directly across from each other. “Lord Jadeite,” she said, deciding to intervene before this unspoken conversation caused any more tension. “I have heard that your family will be celebrating something when you return to Earth. May I ask what that is?”

Jadeite seemed reluctant to answer, but after a moment, he tore his gaze away from Mars, managing something of a polite expression. “My youngest sister wed last year. She is having her first child. It’s a blessing, having a child during the harvest,” he said.

Venus smiled almost genuinely. “Congratulations. Is this your first niece or nephew?” she asked.

“No. I have three other siblings,” he said. “Four nieces and one nephew.”

“That must be exciting,” Venus replied. “I have four sisters myself. My older sister is married, but the younger three--they’re triplets--are barely old enough to wed.”

“That’s nice,” Jadeite said, a clear dismissal of the conversation. Mars seemed to pick up on his slight, and she tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned to Venus.

“How is Psyche?” she asked. “And Eros? Still very happy together?”

Venus smiled, a bit too sharply, a warning. “Yes, very.”

“They are lucky to have been an easy match. From the same planet, with parents who approved,” Mars said.

Oh, stars. This was the conversation she was going to start?

“They are in love. That is all that matters. I think they make good partners in life,” Venus replied, hoping that would be enough to set the conversation to the side for the time being. 

“That’s very fortunate. It is rare to find true love. Perhaps they were fortunate to find love among the same circles, but regardless of where love is found, one must hold onto it,” Jadeite interjected, suddenly far too interested in this conversation. His eyes were bright and dark, and he leaned into the table.

Mars didn’t turn to face him. She continued to address Venus. “Love is complicated, isn’t it, Philyra?” she asked, playing for a more informal card. “There are too many kinds of love to waste your attentions on a single instance of infatuation--”

“Infatuation,” Jadeite exclaimed, reeling back in his chair, his voice loud enough to draw attention. Zoisite and Artemis glanced up from their conversation to the right, and Jupiter and Mercury turned as well. To the left, Luna and Nephrite spared a quick look, Nephrite’s eyes flickering to Jadeite sharply. Serenity and Endymion hardly seemed to notice anything but each other. Venus started to turn back.

Kunzite was looking at her. She stared blankly, wondering what sort of judgment he was making now. Without a word, he turned back Endymion, back to the role of the watcher.

“Infatuation. How can it be considered real love without commitment?” Mars was saying. She’d risen from her seat at some point, but Venus hadn’t noticed.

“Please, friends, I know love is an emotional topic,” she intervened, “but we must all do what we feel is right in our hearts. It is impossible to judge another’s heart.”

Jadeite and Mars exchanged a look that told Venus they knew far more about each other’s hearts than she could say.

“Perhaps. Perhaps you can never know if another even has one,” he said, returning to his seat as well and staring at the meal that was being served. Content with his final response, he took a sip of the wine on the table and turned his attention to Serenity, who was preparing to begin the meal.

Mars opened her mouth to speak again. Venus shot her a look. There was no time for that this evening. She turned to look at Serenity as well, her speech of niceties slipping in one ear and out the other.

Kunzite was not facing the queen. He looked directly at Venus. His eyes were focused, but warm, like Venus remembered from their youth. He'd been so cold earlier that she had to appreciate this warmth, like she appreciated the dawn of the lightweek. Venus wondered if he had really changed so much. Perhaps she had never known him well enough. She smiled. Kunzite's eyes grew just a tad warmer.


	4. PART 4: Yeong-Gi

There were many reasons Jadeite was upset about the voyage to the moon. For starters, he was narrowly missing his baby sister’s first child’s birth, and with that, the celebration that came afterward. He was supposed to support Endymion’s decision to provide aid to the moon, the moon that had never given any sort of assistance to the Earth in any way, while maintaining a smile to the women of the court. Most of all, he was upset by the presence of a woman he had long since put in his past.

Sailor Mars. Alala, she had told him her name was. He’d liked trying to say it. It was foreign and curious and so familiar after a while. She told him he didn’t have the inflection right, but he promised to try, again and again. She struggled with Yeong-Gi as well. He liked the slight accent she had. It made his name sound different on her tongue, more special. But that was a mistake, to think she’d consider him to be special. Her princess had fallen in love, and Alala--Sailor Mars--had followed suit. He was merely convenient.

It was a mistake, and when he’d finally come to terms with her departure from his life, he’d realized he never wanted to see her again.

But now they were on the moon. He had to face her everyday until this merger was completed, and he had to see that she was just as lovely as ever, in terms of physical appearance. As a girl, she’d been beautiful, but as a woman, she was breathtaking. In the worst way. Jadeite wished he could take his eyes off of her, perhaps to look at Venus, even lovelier, beside her, but Mars captivated him in spite of their history.

Her hair was dark and silky, covering her shoulders like a velvet cloak. Her eyes were that bright violet that had shocked him every time he’d looked into them. Her nose was sharp, lips a blood red, all beautiful and deadly. She spoke coolly to Venus, her eyes decidedly not looking at Jadeite.

Why wouldn’t she look at him? Didn’t he deserve that? After everything, she wouldn’t even look at him? He’d come to terms with this long ago, but now, looking at her again, all of those feelings settled back in the pit of his stomach, and he felt himself shaking. He was glad Nephrite was paying him not attention, and Zoisite didn’t care. He didn’t know if he’d be able to reign in his anger if someone else spoke to him.

“Lord Jadeite,” said Sailor Venus, and Jadeite turned to look at her. She was more charming than Mars had ever been, but Jadeite knew better than to fall for her charms. Whatever she was doing was not being friendly. She was like the rest of them. She had an ulterior motive. “I have heard that your family will be celebrating something when you return to Earth. May I ask what that is?”

Damn it. He did not want to speak to her. But Jadeite wasn’t dumb. He couldn’t do anything more to sabotage these negotiations, especially not at the dinner table like this, without incurring both Endymion and Kunzite’s wrath. That dejected look of disappointment or training--he wasn’t sure which punishment would be worse. He focused on Venus, trying for a smile. “My youngest sister wed last year. She is having her first child. It’s a blessing, having a child during the harvest.”

The thought of Min-Su made him smile. She was still his baby sister, though she was fully grown now. He hoped he wouldn’t be missing the birth. A harvest birth was a rare occurrence, and he’d never forgive himself if he missed this. Min-Su and her wife were counting on his presence.

The smile on Venus’s face was warm, her red lips looking too much like Alala’s for a moment. “Congratulations. Is this your first niece or nephew?” 

“No. I have three other siblings,” he replied. “Four nieces and one nephew.” 

“That must be exciting. I have four sisters myself. My older sister is married, but the younger three--they’re triplets--are barely old enough to wed,” Venus said brightly. Jadeite tried to remember anything of what he’d learned about the prominent families of the moon kingdom, but he simply hadn’t cared enough. (Alala had one older brother, who had passed a long time ago.)

Jadeite made an off-handed reply, thoroughly glad to escape the conversation. Of course, once he was out of the conversation, Mars had to speak again. That was even more infuriating than before. Was she trying to torture him? How could she get away with acting so flippant--so rude? If he’d spoken like that, he couldn’t imagine what Kunzite or Nephrite would have done. 

“How is Psyche?” Mars smiled that perfect smile of hers, and Jadeite seethed. “And Eros? Still very happy together?”

Jadeite took no notice of Venus’s reply. All that mattered was that Mars was ignoring him, and he was not going to tolerate that. 

Mars was continuing, and Jadeite hated that he couldn’t block out her voice. “They are lucky to have been an easy match. From the same planet, with parents who approved.”

Jadeite pressed his fingers into the wooden table, feeling how soft it was. For a moment, he was distracted by the thought that this wood must have been grown on the moon, as the tree from which it had been harvested could not have had much fortitude. It was no wonder the moon was crawling to the Earth for assistance.

“They are in love. That is all that matters. I think they make good partners in life,” Venus replied.

Jadeite’s fingers tightened, crumpling the tablecloth as well. “That’s very fortunate. It is rare to find true love. Perhaps they were fortunate to find love among the same circles, but regardless of where love is found, one must hold onto it.”

Mars still refused to address him. She kept her gaze on Sailor Venus, as if she didn’t even recognize that he’d spoken. “Love is complicated, isn’t it, Philyra? There are too many kinds of love to waste your attentions on a single instance of infatuation--”

Infatuation. Infatuation? If Jadeite were a weaker man, or even the man he’d been a hundred years before, still aching from the loss of  _ true love _ \--because that was what it was, not this  _ infatuation _ Mars claimed it had been--he would have leapt across the table. But he’d grown, and he could hold onto his temper. He could.

“Infatuation,” he breathed, leaning back in his chair and lifting his chin. He could feel the eyes turning towards him, but he couldn’t care. Sailor Mars was as heartless as the day she’d left him, allowing her princess to tell Endymion that they could never meet again, and turning her back as if she had nothing to tie her to the Earth. For all his thoughts on Serenity’s decision, she at least had enough respect for Endymion to end their relationship with words.

Finally, finally, Mars turned to look at him, and Jadeite wondered what emotion was building in his gut--relief or anger. “Infatuation. How can it be considered real love without commitment?” 

Forget all of his promises. Jadeite couldn’t do this. Who was she to speak of commitment? Was she acknowledging that she’d had no intentions of remaining at his side? His chest burned like it had so long ago, watching her walk away without a single glance behind.

Venus said something. Jadeite couldn’t quite make it out. He didn’t care what she had to say.

He didn’t care. He couldn’t give Mars the satisfaction of knowing he had any feelings left for the girl he’d thought he loved. Maybe it was infatuation. Maybe it was, and he could return home thankful that he hadn’t ended up with a woman so hot she was cold. Mars stared back with her violet eyes, sharp and cool with that edge he knew would burn him. What had Venus said? Something about being unable to know another’s heart?

“Perhaps. Perhaps you can never know if another even has one,” he said. He lowered himself to his seat and reached for the glass of wine on the table. It was decent, though clearly not derived from the most quality fruits. If this merger succeeded, he would have to ensure that whenever they hosted a party from the moon, Endymion only served the best of their produce. 

At the head of the table, Serenity was speaking, her countenance that dusty, distant look he remembered from the few times she’d spoken of political affairs back when. Endymion looked at her as if she hung the stars. Endymion had always been a sucker for those dreamy eyes. But someone had to look out for the Earth’s interests first. Jadeite intended to show Queen Serenity and her Sailor Soldiers just what they had abandoned so long ago. He took another sip of wine and set the glass down on the table.

He glanced over to Mars. A faint trace of wine lingered on her lips. He wondered if she remembered the bokbunja he’d given her.

_ “I grew the blackberries myself, at home,” he’d said. He remembered tending to the garden, checking the soil, monitoring for pests. _

_ Alala stretched out, her cheeks flushed, eyes closed. “I like it,” she admitted, the highest praise from her. He’d grinned and leaned in-- _

Jadeite moved to cover his mouth, remembering the scent of fresh blackberries. He hadn’t had bokbunja since.

* * *

 

The wine was bad, but the only other option was water, and Jadeite thought the moon water had an odd taste. He couldn’t take it. So wine it was, and he managed to get through the entire meal without starting another argument. Instead, he seethed and watched.

Endymion was still taken with Serenity. She was beautiful, of course, but that seemed like such a trivial reason to fall back in her arms. Endymion laughed too loudly when she spoke, and she doled out her perfect words. He couldn’t handle that for long. 

He looked to Kunzite, who had grown bored with monitoring their conversation and had instead joined Lady Luna and Nephrite in their conversation. Jadeite only caught a few words, something about Luna’s home planet Mau and a lively discussion about how certain words are difficult on foreign tongues. Nephrite’s name, Tsishch’ili, came up. Jadeite moved the name under his lips a few time as a distraction before growing bored with that conversation as well.

Venus and Mars were still conversing on the opposite side of the table. He refused to give her any more attention for the evening.

Zoisite was flirting, as usual. Sailor Mercury looked particularly flustered by his attentions, her pale cheeks growing redder with each passing second. Jupiter beside her was entirely unaffected, perhaps having determined that Zoisite was full of--

It was all boring. He couldn’t take it. The food was practically inedible, the wine was bad, and the company was worse. He bit his tongue until the meal ended, and the music began.

Endymion had prepared them for the possibility that there would be dancing at some point during their stay. Jadeite had hoped that wouldn’t be the case. He knew sulking in the corner would not look well on him. The rest had already made their way onto the dance floor. Endymion was leading Serenity around--or was she leading him? Her movements were so animated it was difficult to tell. Kunzite had asked a young man of the moon court, and they moved in a stiff formal manner that befitted Kunzite. Nephrite had taken Sailor Venus, and they were spinning around the floor in a graceless and elegant fever. Zoisite had coaxed Sailor Mercury out, and she was trembling with her hands in his as he very carefully led her through a dance. 

Jadeite was expected to join. He had no desire to step onto the floor.

For a moment, he considered asking Jupiter to dance. She must have been available. But she was nowhere to be found, and instead, he looked across the room to Mars standing on the opposite wall, clutching a silver goblet in her hands and staring skeptically at the liquid inside. She was thinner than he remembered, now that he looked at her. The red dress she wore seemed a bit loose around her frame, and for a stupid,  _ stupid _ frantic moment, he wondered if the moon had been suffering a famine before they’d asked for help--had she gone without?--he didn’t care, of course he didn’t. But that dress, and that look in her eyes as she considered the wine--

“Lady Alala of Mars,” said Jadeite, bowing in front of her with a hand extended, “may I have this dance?”

He could imagine her face. Indignant, angered, ready to blow her top. But all he felt was her hand in his, a silky glove against his skin. He lifted his head, and her expression was blank. He rose fully and stepped back.

“We must be on the floor if we are to dance, Lord Jadeite,” she said.

He cracked a smile. “If anyone can dance without moving, it would be you.”

She seemed unamused. She pulled him along, abandoning the goblet on a table to the side. Once they’d joined the ruckus, she curled her fingers around his palm, other hand settling on his shoulder. Jadeite wasn’t a tall man, but it shocked him to see that he had grown since they’d parted. She was a few inches shorter than him, even in her heels. 

“Does King Endymion not require you to learn the usual dances?” Mars asked. Her tone was light and easy with no hint of malice. 

Jadeite tightened his grip on her hand, moving his other to her waist. “Perhaps our usual dances differ,” he replied, stepping back and counting in his head.  _ One, two. _

“Your king manages,” she replied.  _ Three, four. _

“Endymion has studied all dances,” Jadeite said. “He loves to dance.”  _ Five, six. _

Mars’ lips twitched, the vinaceous color staining her lips--was it natural, lipstick, or was it that bitter moon wine?--vibrant and harsh. “So does Serenity.”  _ Seven, eight. _

Jadeite had forgotten that. Had Endymion liked dancing before, or was that something he had picked up after--? “They suit each other,” he said, looking at the pair on the floor. Serenity’s laugh was a bit too loud, and it echoed. Endymion was entirely unembarrassed, and he spun her around again. Their dance looked less structured, but they looked blissful.  _ One, two. _

Mars raised a brow.  _ Three, four. _

“Dancing, I mean,” he amended.  _ Five, six _ .

“I think she’s stepping on his toes,” Mars said. She was not stepping on Jadeite’s. Her feet moved just as planned. The skirt of her gown brushed against his knees, and that was all the reminder he had that they were moving together.  _ Seven, eight. _

“I don’t believe he minds.”  _ One, two. _

Mars cracked a smile. Something in her eyes was less guarded, and her grip on Jadeite’s hand slackened. “They forget themselves. They’re not alone.”  _ Three, four. _

Jadeite was acutely aware of his fingers on her waist, the heat of her body from under the layers of fabric, so near and so far. Looking at Serenity and Endymion, he considered the suddenly real possibility that he would propose marriage to her. With the state of affairs the moon was in, it would be wise. Sharing their resources, permitting open trade and travel--all the good things Endymion had dreamed in his youth. “They’ve done nothing wrong.”  _ Five, six. _

Mars shook her head. “Did you enjoy the meal, Lord Jadeite?” she asked. The memory of their conversation at the table sent a flash of anger through his bones.  _ Seven, eight. _

“Is that a typical meal on the moon?” he deflected, unsure if he could manage a civil answer about the dinner. The company had not been enough to distract from inadequate taste.  _ One, two. _

Mars’ lips parted. “I typically dine at home, on Mars,” she replied.  _ Three, four. _

A non-answer. He drew her closer, keeping the bare minimum of distance. “Lady Alala,” he said.  _ Five, six. _

Mars’ eyes flashed back up to his, everything on her face sharp as knives. “Only family members are permitted to use proper names on Mars,” she said. Jadeite thought of how she spoke of the Sailor Soldiers by their names. How she’d given her name to him. “I wouldn’t expect you to know, Lord Jadeite.” But he knew. She knew that.  _ Seven, eight _ .

“Alala,” Jadeite breathed, feeling the name in his core, as if it were his own, detached and foreign and gifted and yet a part of him.  _ One, two. _

They were spinning, and around them, he could see the flash of capes and dresses billowing with the movement, the string instruments creaking through the air. Mars was swift as she moved, neither following nor leading now. They were one entity. “Jadeite.”  _ Three, four. _

“Alala,” he repeated.  _ Five, six. _

“Yeong-Gi.”  _ Seven, eight. _

The dance ended. The music stopped. The clamor around them continued. Serenity’s laugh echoed through the air. Nephrite and Venus stumbled to their feet, brilliant in their practiced clumsiness. Mars stood in front of him, wine red in a pool of gold and silver.

“Forgive me. I’m unwell. I’m retiring for the night, Sailor Mars,” Jadeite said. He released her hand and stepped away, pushing through the crowd until he found an exit. The halls were empty, with no lights, and in the darkweek, the Earth seemed bright through the windows of the palace. The moon and the Earth weren’t so far apart, but he felt miles away from home. On Earth, he could see the moon. Endymion had spent many nights staring up at the moon. Mars wasn’t so often visible, and when Nephrite had tried to show him the planets in the sky, Jadeite had thought they looked as distant and untouchable as stars.

His hand burned. He clutched it to his chest. He’d never seen Mars from Earth.

* * *

 

In their chambers that evening, Endymion spoke of Serenity at great length. He waxed and waned about her beauty, her charm, her everything, and Jadeite ached to hear him speak of love without ever mentioning the word. He loved Endymion for many reasons, one of which was his ability to be genuine in all of his actions, never wavering in his faith in what he did. He never lost his love for Serenity, and he never grew bitter over it. 

It was no wonder Endymion made a good king, a good friend. Jadeite wouldn’t request he cease his chatter all to soothe Jadeite’s own troubles. But at last, Endymion seemed to run out of words to describe the queen, and he turned the conversation to a new tide.

“We are holding the first meeting tomorrow, men,” Endymion said, his voice soft but firm. “I need to know where we stand. I know some of you believe me beyond changing my mind. But I trust you, and I am willing to listen to any concerns you have.”

“You have heard my mind,” Kunzite said, short and sweet, as he always was. 

Zoisite looked up from where he drew a comb through his hair, carefully untangling his curls. “I don’t see any reason to refuse. Sailor Mercury guided me through a tour of the palace. She’s very informative--the moon has resources we couldn’t even dream. We would benefit, provided we negotiate the terms correctly.” His smile glinted in that way that meant he had too much on his mind, too many ideas to suggest new stipulations the other side would believe to be for their sake.

“If you believe this is right, I trust your judgment,” Nephrite said, neutrally. He was seated by the window, looking out towards Earth, ironic as he so often stared at the stars.

Jadeite belatedly realized they were waiting for his statement when they all turned, and he shifted in his seat, tugging at one of his cufflinks. He thought back to all of his objections, tried to stir up that anger again. He thought about Alala in her gown, his fear she wasn’t eating enough. “We must aid them.”

Endymion’s smile was bright like the sun. In that moment, he reminded Jadeite of Mars, in how they burned with every movement. Right now, it didn’t hurt. 


End file.
